steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.9 Jestem tylko Perłą
Streszczenie Fioletowa Perła jest źle traktowana przez członków Bezimiennych. Postanawia uciec. Fabuła Poranek. Pięć dni do walentynek. Octavia wstała rześko wypoczęta. Już w salonie było czuć zapach gofrów z syropem klonowym. Cymofan siedziała na kanapie i oglądała telewizję. Koral z kolei rąbał drzewo na opał. -Aaaach... -ziewa dziewczyna- Hej Cymcia, Cześć FP... A gdzie mój pomidorek? Cymofan zaśmiała się. -Koral? A drzewo tnie na opał- odpowiada jej po chwili-Te FP! Kiedy wreszcie będą te gofry! W brzuszku mi burczy. -Już robię ostatnią partię- odpowiada po chwili. Hybryda poszła do łazienki. Dokładnie 5 minut potem wszedł do środka jej chłopak. -Joł. Wstała już moja pianka?-pyta się Wybierając czoło. -Hahaha! Nie no ten pomidorek tamta pianka- śmieje się Cymofan- Lepszych nazw nie potrafiliście wymyślić? -No co? Z pomidora zrobisz sos do pizzy, a piankę zjesz gorącą nad ogniskiem- idzie na kanapę. -Uhuhu. Skoro tak- wzrusza ramionami. Po chwili z łazienki wyszła Octavia odświeżona i ubrana w sweterek z pomidorem. Podeszła do Korala i pocałowała go od tyłu w czoło. -Cześć pomidorku- mówi do niego czule. Klejnot zarumienił się i odwrócił twarzą w jej stronę. Daj jej buziaka w usta. -Cześć pianko- odpowiada czule- Ale zgłodniałem. Perła! Kiedy śniadanie! -Już chwilka! Aj! - powiedziała przestraszona. Przypaliła gofra. Cymofan poczuła ten smród. -Brawo Perło!-klaszcze sarkastycznie- O jednego gofra dla Ciebie mniej. -Słucham???- pyta się zaskoczona. -To co słyszałaś. Nie dostaniesz ani jednego gofra. -Co?!! Przecież ja je robiłam. Dla każdego zrobiłam dobre i zbilansowane gofry dla siebie też. A do że jeden się spalił przez moją nieuwagę to... -Ups! - przybiega i szybko zjada 2 gofry- Teraz już nie. Klejnot wziął głęboki oddech. Odpieła gofrownice od gniazdka i poszła do drzwi swojego pokoju. -Jestem klejnotem. Nie muszę jeść. Smacznego- mówi opanowana i weszła do pokoju. -No przecież! Jesteś tylko Perłą!! Minuta ciszy. -Cymofan?-wstaje Octi i podchodzi do niej- Co ty właśnie zrobiłaś? -Nic- bierze 2 gofry i całą butelkę syropu klonowego- Idę do pokoju. Weszła do pokoju. Koral idzie do kuchni i zaczyna jeść śniadanie. -Nic z tym nie zrobisz? -To nie moja sprawa-je gofra- Pewnie Berylce znów coś nie pasuje. -To znaczy? -Beryl odpowiada za emocje Cymofan. Normalnie to ta mała pyza jest nie do zniesienia, ale jeśli współgra ze sztywną i zimną Anataz. Wo. Powstaje ktoś normalny. Ale czasami coś takiego jest. Ale że takie ataki. -Może pójdę do FP. Pewnie jest jej smutno. -Pfff... Popłacze i tyle. To tylko Perła. Przeżyje. -Co?! Ty też?! Co ona wam takiego zrobiła?!! -Eeeeemm... No mówię tylko o faktach. Perły to sługi. Obelgi i inne słowa w ich kierunku to coś normalnego dla nich. Małe gadatliwe, w dodatku czepialskie. Octavia bardzo się zdenerwowała. -Jak możesz tak o niej mówić!!! Nie masz prawa tak o niej mówić!!!! Myślałam że chociaż będziesz po mojej stronie ale trzymasz z Cymofan!!!! Wiesz co? Idę na trening. Nie jestem głodna! -Ej czekaj! - wstaje i podbiega do niej- Nie nie znoszę F... Wyszła z mieczem i trzasneła drzwiami. Wróciła wieczorem. Wstąpiła jeszcze wcześniej po południu do Stevena na coś do jedzenia. Resztka makaronu z serem. Mmm. Pycha. Weszła ośnieżona do domu. -Hej- wita się odkładając miecz- Ale na dworze jest... Co tu się stało??? Dlaczego tutaj taki bałagan??? -Perły nie ma- tłumaczy jej Cymofan- Gdzieś koło południa pokłóciłam się z nią i uciekła Beksa. -Co??? Jak to uciekła???!!!! -Normalnie. Koral wyszedł z łazienki w ręczniku. -Cześć skarbie czemu... - nie zdążył nic powiedzieć bo wybiegła z domu. Zabrała ze sobą Wolfa. Ukochany widząc to wybiegł za nią- NIE OCTI! NIE ODCHODŹ!PROSZE WRÓĆ! OCTAVIA!!!! Ona tego nie słyszała. Podczas mocnej zamieci biegła na swym wilku. -Wytrop Fioletową Perłę- trzymała się go mocniej- I choćbym nawet miała zemdleć zaprowadzę mnie do niej. PERŁA! Wilk biegł i biegł wzdłuż miasta, pod mostem, Przez las ulicę. Ani śladu po Perle. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Śnieg bił po twarzy jak cysterna igiełek. Octavii ile tylko starczyło sił krzyczała za Perłą. Odpowiadała jej głucha cisza. Wtem Wolf wytropił ślad. Biegł za las w stronę Empire City. Na poboczu wilk się zatrzymał i zatoczył koło. Trop tu się kończył. Dziewczyna zeszła z wierzchowca. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Taki był mróz. Wyglądała się tu i tam. Krzyczała za klejnotem lecz odpowiadała jej cisza. Po chwili namysłu doszła do wniosku że skoro nie ma jej na dole to jest u góry. Aktywowała skrzydła i z trudem wzniosła się do góry. Chociaż było ciężko, długo to wreszcie po silnym odepchnięciu wreszcie wybiła się ponad chmury. Upadła na nie. Widok był przepiękny. Tyle obłoków, poświata księżyca i fioletowy punkt. Wstała i resztkami sił pobiegła do niej. Przewróciła się kilka metrów przed nią. -Pe-perła...- podpiera się rękami. -Octavia?- odwraca się i podchodzi do niej- Wszystko w porządku?- dotyka jej twarzy- Jesteś taka zimna. Dlaczego tu jesteś? W dodatku o tej porze. -Przyszłam po Ciebie- popatrzyła się na nią- Brakowało mi Ciebie. Podobno pokłóciłyście się z Cymofan. Znowu. Perło. Dlaczego tak jest? Dlaczego przez ten cały czas wszyscy łącznie z moim chłopakiem życzą Ci źle? Rozumiem że przeszłość Cymofan jest ciężka ale. Czy to ma też związek twoją z przeszłością? Klejnot popatrzył smutno na Księżyc. -To wszystko zaczęło się tam- pokazała palcem na satelitę- Tam gdzie się narodziłam. -Urodziłaś się na Księżycu? -Tak. Dokładnie 10 209 lat temu. Pierwsze moje lata zapowiadały się dobrze. Niestety. Zostałam pojmana przez klejnot nazywany Ktosiem od Pereł. Ten klejnot łapał Perły z całego wszechświata, z każdej najmniejszej asteroidy, z każdego układu planetarnego. Bo widzisz Octavia. Perły tak samo jak inne klejnoty mogą powstać same. Obecnie jest stosowana metoda tworzenia sztucznie. Byłam jedną z ostatnich przedstawicielek naturalnie utworzonych. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało przez dłuższy czas. Kiedy ten Ktoś od Pereł mnie znalazł stwierdził że fioletowej jeszcze nie widział. Uznał mnie za słaby wynalazek klejnotów z Homeworld. Na jego statku poznałam 12 innych Pereł. Niektóre się bały, inne wiedziały co je czeka. Znaczna większość śmiała się z tego że jestem inna. Jednak w tym zbiorowisku znalazły się te miłe. Nazywały się Różowa i Czarna Perła. Znałyśmy się niezwykle krótko. Odbyły się legalne targi Pereł w układzie Słonecznym na planecie Jowisz. Diamenty doskonale o tym wiedziały. Pamiętam tylko że było tam dużo klejnotów i podest. Ktoś od Pereł wyprowadzał po kolei każdą z nas i je sprzedawał. Odbywały się licytacje. Moje przyjaciółki poszły na pierwszy ogień. Bardzo wysoko za nie zapłacono. Zastanawiałam się 'Po co to wszystko? Czy na tym polega moje życie?' . Ja jako ostatnia poszłam na licytację. Kiedy tylko wyszłam potknęłam się i upadłam. Zgromadzone klejnoty wyśmiewały się że mnie 'Co to jest? ' 'Jaka pokraka'. Na to Ktoś od Pereł: ' Jeśli chcecie mogę ją komuś oddać za darmo'. Poczułam wstyd. Upokorzenie. Chciało mi się płakać. Nie wiedziałam że moje życie właśnie na tym będzie polegać. Wtem z nieba spadły ostre pióra. Po chwili wybuchły tworząc zaporę dymną. Poczułam że ktoś łapie mnie za ramię i zabiera mnie z tej planety. Uderzył mnie ten ktoś z tyłu w głowie. Straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się na Księżycu. Zobaczyłam wtedy ją. Jej imię? Snowflake. Stała i patrzyła się na Ziemię. -Wszystko to ciekawe, ale jaki to ma związek z obecną sytuacją? -Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Wstałam i podeszłam do niej. Rzekła do mnie ' Czyż ta planeta nie jest piękna?'. Przytaknełam. Wcześniej już ją widziałam lecz ponowny jej widok wywołał u mnie uśmiech. 'Pewnie już ją widziałaś. To widać po Tobie'. "Z kąd Pani to wie?" zapytałam się. Klejnot patrzył się na Planetę. 'Przez 200 lat obserwowałam Ktosia od Pereł. Widziałam jak traktował te co się wyróżniały. Można by się po nim spodziewać tego podejścia do was. Typowy służka Diamentów. Ocaliłam Cię bo w przeciwnym razie zostałabym skruszona prze któregoś z nich. A wierz mi. Widziałam w jaki sposób są przeprowadzane egzekucje. O zapomniałabym. Nazywam się Biały Topaz. Dla przyjaciół Snowflake.'. "Wyrzutek" przedstawiłam się niepewnie. Popatrzyła się na mnie dziwnie i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. 'A ja mam lepsze. Fioletowa Perła.'. Pierwszy raz od ponad 100 lat ktoś nazwał mnie Perłą. Poczułam się dziwnie."Ja... Y... ". 'Posłuchaj. Wiem że mało komu ufasz i boisz się że mogę Ci zrobić coś złego. Wyobraź sobie że ja też mało komu ufam. Wiesz czemu? Jestem Topazem. Białym Topazem. Diamenty poszukują takich jak ja. Chcą takich jak ja. Nie mam przyjaciół bo boję się że mogą mnie zdradzić. Możesz pewnie myśleć że kłamię. Ale powiedz mi. Co za normalny klejnot przyszedł by Ci na ratunek? Takiemu wybrykowi jak ty co jest wyrzutkiem?'. "Przestań! Wcale nie jestem wyrzutkiem! ". ' To w takim razie kim? Klejnot musi mieć swoje imię.'. " Jestem Perłą!". ' Ale jaką jest tyle Pereł we wszechświecie.' . Wtedy zrozumiałam że ona chce abym była przy niej. Abym była jej Perłą. "Jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Fioletową Perłą". Klejnot uśmiechnął się. 'Idealnie siebie określiłaś. Drugiej takiej Perły w galaktyce nie znajdę. Przeciętna Perła się nie sprzeciwia. A Ty? Masz swoje zdanie co jest wielkim plusem. Nie słuchaj tego co o tobie mówią. Jesteś jedyna taka we wrzeświecie.' Od tamtego dnia służyła twojej matce. Po jakimś czasie znalazłyśmy Cymofan i Korala. Byli wobec mnie nie mili prze 128 lat ale ja się nie poddawałam. Chociaż miałam chwile słabości i czułam się jak śmieć ona to dostrzegała i mnie stawiała na nogi. Teraz jej nie ma. Znowu czuję się słaba. Nie wiem czy dam radę jeszcze znieść to wszystko. Zdaję sobie sprawę że ta dwójka mogła mieć ciężką przeszłość, lecz... Ech... Brakuje mi tego wsparcia. Czasami patrząc na Ciebie zastanawiam się czy ona się na mnie prze twoje oczy. Ech... Ciekawe co by teraz sobie o mnie pomyślała-chowa głowę w kolanach. Przez chwilę dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić lub powiedzieć. Przytuliła się. -Ja myślę że dla mnie jesteś idealna taka jaka jesteś- wtula się w nią. Klejnot popłakał się. Przez dłuższy moment tak siedziały. Kiedy zamieć się skończyła Wsiadły na wilka i wróciły do domu. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Beryl(wspomniana) *Anataz(wspomniana) *Wolf *Śnieżka(wspomniana) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05